Can't support it anymore
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: ANGST -Me conformaba con verlo feliz. Con oír su risa, escuchar de lejos sus charlas alegres y sin sentido. Pero ya no podía con sus insultos ni con la idea de imaginarlo susurrándole al oído esas cosas que moría porque me dijera a mí. Oneshot


Summary: ANGST -Me conformaba con verlo feliz. Con oír su risa, escuchar de lejos sus charlas alegres y sin sentido. Pero ya no podía con sus insultos ni con la idea de imaginarlo susurrándole al oído esas cosas que moría porque me dijera a mí.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece D: es todo de Hidekaz –y sí, me da envidia ¬¬ y me deprime u.u -. Tampoco gano dinero con esto, así que, si en la calle me ven pidiendo una moneda, saben porque XDD

Advertencia: Un cuadrado amoroso… ¿? O algo así. Es angst, se me medio muere alguien D: puede que algo OoC… y creo que es todo XD

"_**Can´t support it anymore"**_

Azotó fuertemente el vaso contra la mesa, haciendo que un poco del líquido se derramara. Gracias a Dios, no lo rompió. Se levantó de golpe, empujando la silla. Era la quinta vez que Alfred lo insultaba en menos de 10 minutos. No podía quedarse y seguirlo soportando. Ya no. Había sufrido muchos años sus insultos como para seguir aguantando en silencio. Decidió salir de la sala de juntas, ante la mirada atónita de los demás países. Un caballero no podía quedarse y hacer un espectáculo. Alguien más se encargaría de la junta.

-Luego regresa-rió América, sacando una hamburguesa de quién sabe dónde-. ¡Ahora, Kiku, necesito tu ayuda para construir el robot gigante que nos llevará a vivir a Marte antes de que el mundo se acabe! ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El aludido rió, sonrojándose. Era uno de los planes más tontos que a Alfred se le habían ocurrido. Y esta vez no estaba Inglaterra para hacerle notar lo estúpido de su plan.

-Cla-claro, Alfred-san…

-¡Por enésima vez Japón, da tu opinión!-El comentario de Suiza le salvó esta vez.

Después de tanto tiempo, el japonés se había acostumbrado en ceder a lo que el americano le pedía. Incluso cuando empezaron a salir juntos, se dejaba llevar por todas las locuras de su _novio. _

_

* * *

_

_-¡Anglaterre!-_escuchó al francés detrás de él.

-_What?-_gritó sin voltear. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo antes posible. No podía evitar sentirse mal por lo que le decía Alfred. Llevaban varios años así, pero no podía acostumbrarse a que el americano lo tratara con desprecio.

-¡Espérame, Arthur!-Francis alcanzó al inglés, antes de llegar a la salida del edificio- Tranquilízate, ¿Quieres?

-Francis… _-_susurró con la voz quebrada. No había logrado escapar antes de que las lágrimas llegaran- _let me go…_

El francés se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Lo abrazó fuertemente, soportando estoicamente el dolor que le partía el corazón al verlo llorar porque América amaba a Japón. Sonrió levemente. La cosa no acababa ahí. Seguro el pequeño canadiense lloraría por él, y alguien más sufriría por Matthew…

-Así es el amor-se dijo, aferrándose a un más al inglés-. Bueno, _Anglaterre,_ basta de llanto, y vamos a que me cuentes todo, ¿ok?

_-Yes_…

Caminaron el trecho que faltaba para salir del edificio, que era relativamente corto. Francia lo llevaba abrazado, con el brazo sobre sus hombros temblorosos. Caminaron un poco en los alrededores, en busca de un café en especial que Francis había visitado semanas antes. Al llegar, se sentaron en una de las bancas al fondo del local, para evitar las miradas indiscretas de los demás clientes.

Inglaterra seguía sin descubrir qué tenía el francés que lograba calmarlo. Quizás era porque a pesar de su personalidad siempre tenía algo útil que decirle en casos así. No tenía la mínima idea de que Francia lo amaba en secreto. Como él a América.

-Bien, _mon cher,_ cuéntame qué tienes-invitó Francis, después de que les entregaran las bebidas-. Detesto verte así.

-_Well, here we go-_Suspiró antes de comenzar-Verás Francis, como bien sabes, quiero a América, pero él esta locamente enamorado de Japón…

Su interlocutor asintió, recargando la barbilla en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas, dispuesto a escuchar por más que le doliera.

-Y bueno-continuó-, sé que es normal que me duela y esas cosas, de hecho no me importaría tanto si Alfred solo se quedara callado, pero siempre está… me hace…-hizo una pausa-me hace sentir mal, Francia, me hiere cada vez que me llama viejo y grita que me odia, cuando me recuerda que está orgulloso de haberse separado de mí, cuando ríe diciendo que está mejor sin mí, y que siempre lo estará, cuando se burla de la forma en que lo cuidé… Pero me hiere más cuando se burla de que lo quería, Francia. Si tan sólo pudiera ignorarme o evitar estar cerca de mí, lo entendería, incluso me haría más llevadera ésta situación… Me conformo con verlo feliz, con escuchar de lejos todas esas estupideces que solo a él se le ocurren… Me alegra que sea feliz con Kiku, pero_, please_, ¡que no lo demuestre cuando esta tan cerca de mí!-Arthur tomó una de las servilletas, limpiando las lágrimas que escapaban sin su permiso-Me siento estúpido, como nunca en la vida me había sentido… Y no encuentro la forma de aligerar esto que siento…

Se detuvo un momento, esperando a que el nudo de su garganta se deshiciera, y que las lágrimas terminaran de salir. Francia lo miró, sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Amaba al inglés, sí, pero no con toda la intensidad que el otro demostraba al hablar de Alfred. No se sentía mal por sí mismo, sino por el pobre Arthur. Él ya una vez había amado así, y sabía lo que se sentía al saber que nunca podrás estar de nuevo con la persona amada. A veces, cuando se ponía ebrio, no podía evitar llorar por Jeanne d´Arc.

-Francis… Esto está mal-dijo una vez pudo controlar el llanto y el timbre de su á peor que mal…-Miró al francés, con los ojos ahora inexpresivos, como si ya no tuviera nada porqué luchar-A veces quisiera morir, Francis…

El aludido sintió como se le erizaba la piel al ver a su amigo tan destrozado, con esa mirada vacía, y la mueca que pretendía ser sonrisa para restarle importancia al asunto. Lo mejor sería que el inglés se fuera a descansar a casa.

-Vamos _mon cher_ , te llevaré a tu casa. Será mejor que descanses…

Tomó a Arthur del brazo, saliendo del local, y acompañándolo hasta su hogar. Gracias a Dios, el país del inglés era el anfitrión de esa junta. Caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia que les había sorprendido al salir del café, sin importarles mucho. Había cosas importantes en que pensar. Llegaron antes delo previsto, mojando toda la entrada de la casa.

-¿Arthur, te importa si me quedo por esta noche?-inquirió Francia, tiritando por el frio que recién comenzaba a sentir.

-Cómo quieras-respondió aún ensimismado sabes dónde está la habitación de huéspedes, ¿no? Le pediré a James* que te lleve un cambio de ropa en unos momentos. Yo tomaré un baño. Nos vemos después, Francia.

Francia tembló de nuevo, sin saber si la causa del escalofrío fue la ropa mojada o la voz del inglés, que desapareció escaleras arriba. Estornudó. Tenía que conseguir ropa seca pronto o se enfermaría, pensó mientras se dirigía a la habitación de huéspedes.

* * *

Arthur entró al baño, colgando la toalla cerca de la tina, y abriendo las llaves, para que esta se llenara. Esperó pacientemente a que el agua se calentara, pera después despojarse de la ropa húmeda y entrar en la tina. Observó como el vapor cubría los azulejos de la pared y el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo. Alcanzó el rastrillo, para cambiar las navajas oxidadas por nuevas. Colocó el metal viejo en el borde de la bañera, tomando firmemente el reemplazo entre los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha.

¿Qué tanto dolería una cortada? No tanto cómo le dolía el corazón, supuso. No es que quisiera morir realmente… Y aunque lo quisiera, un país como Inglaterra no desaparecía por algo tan simple. Además, si muriera, probablemente no se notaría la diferencia. A Alfred no le importaría tanto como si Japón fuera el del funeral.

Sonrió tristemente, acercando la navaja a la muñeca izquierda. La enterró fuertemente, rasgando la piel en dirección a la derecha.

_Si Alfred ni siquiera notaría la diferencia…_

Regresó el metal, profundizando la herida. Jaló y regreso la navaja de nuevo, una y otra vez, observando fascinado como la sangre comenzaba a teñir al agua de la tina. Una vez que consideró que la herida era lo suficientemente profunda, sumergió por alrededor de medio minuto la muñeca en el agua, evitando que comenzara a cicatrizar.

_Le quería tanto, de una forma tan estúpida, ilógica y tonta…_

Después, tomó el instrumento con la mano izquierda, para proceder a herir la otra mano.

_A pesar de que no era correspondido en ningún sentido…_

Sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca izquierda al comenzar el movimiento rítmico en la muñeca contraria. Sangre… dolor…

_Seguro nadie se preocupara por él en un buen rato… Cuando se den cuenta, probablemente ya será tarde… A pesar de que sabía que no moriría tan fácil, no estaba de más intentarlo._

Sonrió, dejando correr libremente algunas lágrimas. Esta sería de las últimas veces que se dejaría caer tan bajo como para llorar e intentar suicidarse. Deja caer la navaja en sangrentada al piso, sumergiendo ambas extremidades. El agua se tiñó rápidamente de un color rojo intenso. Inglaterra sabía que para suicidarse había métodos más efectivos que el solo cortarse las venas, pero realmente no _deseaba_ morir. No aún.

Comenzó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se iba enfriando por la lenta pérdida de sangre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

_

* * *

_

_-¿Anglaterre?-_Francia golpeó al puerta del baño con los nudillos. No era normal que el inglés se tardara tanto tiempo en el baño-Arthur, ¿Estás bien? ¿Arthur?-insistió-¡Arthur, abre la puerta!

El francés sintió como se iba paralizando del miedo que le causaba estar ahí, frente a la puerta, sin escuchar ni un sonido dentro. Y temió lo peor.

Pero… Arthur no era tan idiota, ¿verdad?

Francis se abalanzó contra la puerta, intentando obligarla a ceder. Después de varios intentos sin resultado comenzó a desesperarse.

-Cálmate, Francis, las emociones no dejan pensar con claridad-se repitió, cerrando los ojos e intentando buscar una mejor solución-¡James!-llamó entre gritos al mayordomo-¡James, por favor dígame que tiene algo así como una llave maestra!-zarandeó al pobre hombre apenas lo tuvo enfrente-¡Algo que abra esta puerta, por favor!

-Cla-claro, señor, espere un momento-James no entendía ni pío de lo que estaba pasando. Pero bueno, no era la primera vez, y notando la desesperación del huésped, se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer era correr por la llave y regresar lo más rápido que los pies le permitieran. Quien sabe en qué líos se habría metido el amo Inglaterra.

Los segundos que tardo el hombre en regresar con la llave parecieron una eternidad para Francis. ¿Y si no lograba abrir a tiempo la puerta? No, no, no, Inglaterra era un país muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

En cuanto James apareció, con la llave entre las manos, Francia se apresuro a arrebatársela e introducirla torpemente en el picaporte. La giró un par de veces en sentido contrario maldiciendo su torpeza antes de lograr que el pedazo de madera cediera.

Se quedó congelado al ver a Arthur en la bañera. No. No. ¡NO! ¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Aún no era tarde, ¿cierto? Todavía podía ayudar a Arthur, ¿no es así?

-¡Rápido, llame una ambulancia!-reaccionó el francés después de unos segundos-¿Qué no ve? ¡Rápido, la ambulancia!-le gritó al horrorizado y pálido hombre. Obviamente, nunca había estado cerca de la muerte. Mucho menos en una guerra. James salió corriendo de la habitación, tan rápido como pudo-Arthur, Arthur, reacciona, por favor, Arthur… ¡Arthur!-lo llamaba desesperadamente, sin obtener más que leves respuestas, casi imperceptibles sonidos que salían de su boca.

-Déjame aquí-alcanzó a escuchar, antes de que la sirena de la ambulancia inundara los alrededores.

* * *

Habían pasado ya algunas semanas desde la última junta internacional, e iba siendo tiempo para que se llevara a cabo la próxima. Había cierto aire de incertidumbre, puesto que nadie había tenido contacto con Inglaterra o Francia desde el incidente de la última reunión. ¿Estarían planeando atacar a América? No, seguro tendrían cosas más importantes que hacer.

El día de la junta llegó, sin cambios importantes. Sólo que Inglaterra no se presentó. La reunión se llevo a cabo como siempre, hasta que América terminó de hablar.

-¡Y así, es como el _Hero, _obviamente yo, salvará al mundo de las estupideces y la mala comida del _cejotas_!-finalizó entre risas, haciendo alusión a Arthur.

Francia se levantó visiblemente molesto y con un aura de seriedad que rara vez se veía en él. Tomó el vaso de agua que le habían dispuesto, y se acercó a Alfred, para arrojarle el líquido a la cara. Aprovechando la confusión, empujó al americano contra la pared, colocando el antebrazo sobre su cuello.

-Escúchame, imbécil, como vuelva a hablar mal de _Anglaterre_, y que yo me entere, no dudaré en hacer una alianza con Rusia y Cuba para destruirte-El rostro de América palideció al escuchar la amenaza. Una parte por la seriedad con que se la había dicho, y la otra porque realmente podrían destruirlo-. ¿Quedó claro?

El americano asintió. Francia se alejó unos pasos, y con voz fuerte y clara proclamó que la junta había terminado por ese día. La semana siguiente terminarían de arreglar los asuntos en su casa. Nadie replicó y tras de él, comenzaron a salir los demás, no muy seguros de lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

-_No tienen que enterarse, ¿ok, Francia?-el inglés estaba en la camilla del hospital, con las muñecas vendadas y una intravenosa conectada a su brazo-Si preguntan algo dí que me resfrié, ¿ok?_

_-Cómo quieras-respondió Francis, antes de salir rumbo a la junta-. Más tarde vendré a verte._

_-Hasta luego, entonces-intentó sonreír, para que su amigo no se preocupara esperaré despierto._

_-Deberías descansar-sentenció antes de sonreírle y luego despedirse-. Hasta luego._

**Nota:**

***"James" es un nombre que me gusta, y fue el único que se me ocurrió para ponerle al mayordomo de Iggy =_=U**

**Y bien… probablemente algunos piensen que estoy loca o que soy emo, pero en la vida, NUNCA me suicidaría. Me parece cobarde y estúpido. Además, tengo mis motivos para escribir esto. Necesitaba intentar escribir un angst, al menos una vez en la vida. Aunque luego piensen que estoy mal.**

_**merece un Review?**_


End file.
